Professor Layton and the Eternal Divo
by altava
Summary: Collab with TeddieWuv because I love her. uvu Genderbent Eternal Diva! And yes, Divo IS, in afct, a word. If you read the authors' note on the first chapter, it will explain. Don't care about rates, but pleeease review? Thanks so much! Hope you like! Rated K plus because of that explosion scene toward the middle of the movie.
1. Lucy: Reminiscence

Yes, Divo is a word, everyone. It's an Italian word literally meaning "male diva", or "hustler." but Teddie and I didn't want to put Professor Layton and the Eternal Hustler because, well, this isn't a crackfic. Anyway, enjoy!

~TeddieWuv & Atroquinine Star

P.S.: The titles of the chapters will be character names. Reason being, that will be the character from which you're hearing. For example, this chapter, chapter one, is titled Lucy because it's from her point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Professor Layton and the Eternal Divo**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Lucy: **Reminiscence**

_ "Lucy." Professor Layton says to me, flicking on a lantern she'd brought with her, while I brought myself a flashlight. "I think I've finally gotten to the bottom of this mystery." I look at her for a moment, puzzled. "I can't see a solution, Professor-!" She shines the light toward me, and I have to shield my eyes. "-Ah, now I can't... see at all..." She chuckles._

_ "Our villain escaped through this room." Once again, she receives from me a puzzled look. I turn on my little flashlight and drag the beam of light around the room. "But... there's no way out of here!" And once again, I receive a chuckle in response. "Remember, this case began with the impossible." She kneels down to pick up a tile off the floor; a sun-shaped one, to be exact._

_ "The clue to this room was written-" She blew on the tile, shooing away any dust, "-at the tower entrance." Picking up the tile, she made her way to a green metal slab on the far wall, speaking as she did so. "'When the stars and planets align, you will see your way.'" She looks at me with a smile as she picks up the last of three tiles and places it in the mechanism on the was a star, then a sun, and now a moon-shaped piece._

_ "So, Professor..." I looked around. "... The answer is in the stars?" The older woman nods. "Yes... In a manner of speaking..." She turns to face me, and the shapes - it turns out they were gears - start to move in sync with each other. The wall panel - a door - starts to move back and push outward, then it opens. A ton of light floods in, and I have to take my little blue cap and shield my eyes with it. As soon as my eyes adjust, I jog outside, only to stop short, realizing where we are._

_ "W-Whoa, but this is...!" The Professor simply holds the brim of her hat as we look out onto London from where we are: at the top of Big Ben._

_ And so it was that Professor Layton had solved another mystery. One that had puzzled all of London._

_ "The only one who could have silenced that bell..." she said, and with a quick and graceful 180-degree-turn, she stuck her index finger at a poor old man and yelled, "... is you!"_

_ The man put his hand to his chin and... peeled off his face? I gasped. It wasn't and old man at all! It was..._

_ "! Ah! Don Paula!" I yelled. The old woman ran to the side of the bridge we were all standing on, and jumped off, her "umbrella" transforming into a helicopter-blade-type mechanism, propelling her off into the city._

_ "Lucy!" The Professor called, starting to run after the old woman. "Right!" I replied, following , she stopped in front of a young boy, clad in red. "Florence, you stay here." The two of us set off, and the last thing heard was "P-Professor!?" Soon after we were off, the sound of police sirens at our aid followed us suit._

~o~

Once again, the Professor made the front page of the London Times. But the Professor is not just a brilliant puzzle solver; she's also an eminent archaeologist.

Archaeologist, puzzle-solver, and true lady.

I'm Lucy, her apprentice. I handle the Professor's letters, requesting her to solve puzzles. I also make tea. Oh, and tidy up, because the Professor never has time. My special talent is that I can talk to animals. Well, sort of.

I've been the Professor's apprentice for a while now. I'm learning to solve puzzles like the Professor, in hopes that one day, I, too, will be a true lady.

"The one who holds the key to this mystery... Is you!" I pointed my finger at... nothing at all, really. I was practicing for when I really do that one day. I will be a true lady one day, after all! "Is you! Is you!" I repeated, turning each time. "Hm... Is... you!"

And there was the Professor. In an effort to look a little less embarassing, I looked around the room, stuttering, "Uhm... is you that I'll tidy up next..."

The Professor merely chuckled. She's very polite to everyone, no matter how much of a fool they may be. "Lucy," She said to me, pulling out a record and setting it on her player, "do you remember this song?"

A very soft, melodic tune started to play. As soon as I heard the voice, I knew what it was.

"Isn't that the..." I started to ask, "... the one Jason used to sing?" The Professor nodded. "Yes..." She handed me the sleeve from which she pulled the disc, and I saw a picture of a man's face; a man with slightly long, orange-colored hair. Jason Quatlane.

"I can't believe it's been three years since that case..."


	2. Hazel: The Road To The Theater

_**Professor Layton and the Eternal Divo**_

Chapter 2 - Hazel: **The Road to the Theater**

_ "I can't believe it's been three years since that case..."_

_ Jason Quatlane was my student before becoming a famous opera singer. One day, he sent a letter and some tickets; that letter pulled Lucy and I into a complicated mystery that would take all our wits to solve._

~o~

Lucy and I sat in the slightly hushed opera house, our eyes glued to the redhead up on the stage; Jason Quatlane, a former pupil of mine. We both found every moment of the performance absolutely spectacular, but something told me that not everyone else found it to be the same... Perhaps they'd been here before? I couldn't see that to be possible; the opera Jason had been performing was a new release. At one point, however, I had to draw Lucy's attention to the front-left corner of the room.

"Lucy." I nudged the girl slightly, and she looked in the direction I did. "That instrument is Olivia Whistler's new Detragen." I whispered, and she nodded her approval of the massive piece. "They say it allows one musician to play music as rich as a whole orchestra." I sat back in my seat and sighed calmly. "And I must say, it's sound is quite rich." Lucy sat up straight and looked back onto the stage. "Not as rich as Jason's voice, Professor." I directed my attention back to the young lad and smiled in approval. All this brought back the memory of that letter. I could still remember every word on the page, and how it had unnerved me so.

_Dear Professor,_

_ I need your help. Something astonishing has happened recently, and I don't know who else to turn to. Michael Whistler a friend of mine who died last year, came to speak to me..._

_ … in the body of a seven-year-old boy._

_ I know this sounds impossible, but... the boy knows things, only Michael and I could know. And when I asked how this was possible, he told me:_

_ "I have been given the gift of eternal life, Jason."_

~o~

"Professor..." Lucy piped up in the backseat of my trusty Laytonmobile. I looked at the pamplet in my hands and continued to listen, "... do you believe this boy could really have eternal life?"

"I don't know, Lucy." I told her sincerely. "But the key to all of this could be at the theater we've been invited to."

My assistant, Eric Altava, who was - regrettably - behind the wheel of my vehicle, smirked a bit. _Oh, no..._I could only think to myself as he said, "Then, let's hurry!"

And off he sped. Over bumps and potholes, jerking Lucy and I around in the car. I heard Lucy whimper and yelp quite a few times, and once we were on smoother roads, I had to agree with the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"! P-Please be more careful, Eric!" She moaned as she straightened up in her seat. Eric laughed. "You'd better get used to this sort of thing. If you want to be Professor Layton's..." She turned for a moment, if only slightly. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. _Here he goes again..._

"... second assistant."

I'd be lying if I said that didn't rile Lucy up in an instant. "S-Second assistant-! Grrr..." She fumbled with the front strap of her seat belt - not taking it of, of course - and grabbed the back of Eric's seat with her little hands. _"I am _not_ her second assistant!"_ Eric only laughed again. "Oh, you're not?" Lucy huffed in return. "I am her _apprentice."_ She sat back in her chair. _"Aaand_I am her apprentice-"

She stuck her finger in the air and continued, "-number _one!"_ Eric chuckled once again. _He really does get a kick out of teasing the young girl..._

"Did the Professor say that to you?" At this point I'd have expected to hear one of my students call that a "major burn." Lucy blushed, fumbling around in her seat. "Er, uh, sort of..." That was it. I'd have laughed, but I broke the silence with a question instead.

"Eric, how is your research going?" I asked. His eyes were back on the road now, concentrating on his thoughts. "Well, it appears it's not only this boy who is talking about eternal life."

He stopped the car to let a few sheep and their respective shepherd cross the road before us.

"London is full of rumours and stories. They say with enough money and the right connections, you can buy the gift of eternal life."

"Eternal life.." I mused, looking again at the small pamphlet in my hand. "... the Eternal Kingdom..."

"What's the Eternal Kingdom? Lucy asked from the back seat, finally speaking up from her silence. I responded dutifully, "It is the title of the opera Jason is starring in." Eric decided to add to my statement.

"It is the first opera Olivia Whistler has written in... years." His face looked strained; concentrated on the concept at hand. Lucy started to flip through her little journal; she'd write everything in there. "Olivia... Whistler... Whistlerrr...! I knew it!"

Looking up at us, she stated, "Jason's friend, Michael, was called Whistler!" She gently closed her journal. Olivia Whistler, and Michael Whistler!" I nodded, turning around to hand her the booklet I was reading. "Michael was Olivia Whistler's son." Lucy opened the small booklet and read from the first page, "_'I dedicate this opera to the memory of my son, Michael'_." She flipped the page and gasped. "! Professor, look! That's Dr. Schrader!" A petite, mousy woman with light brown, scraggly, curly hair, glasses, and a thin figure smiled into the picture next to Olivia Whistler. "But of course." I responded.

"The opera is based on the legend of Ambrosia, the Eternal Kingdom. My old mentor, Dr. Schrader, was an expert on Ambrosia. But the only clue she's ever found is part of Ambrosia's seal. The kingdom is such a mystery, no one even knows where it was."

Eric and I got out of the car, but as I was exiting, I heard Lucy pull out her journal and fountain pen and mutter,

"The Eternal Kingdom... Ambrosia..."


End file.
